


Thank God It's Me, Not You

by on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, based off a tumblr prompt, stucky drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid/pseuds/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God It's Me, Not You

Bucky is falling.

 

He's been pushed off the moving train, and he's falling into the deep, icy chasm below him.

 

He looks up. He can see Steve, reaching out to him. He can see his lips moving, and he thinks that Steve might be calling out for him. But he can't hear him.

 

A few more seconds, and the train is gone. It has taken Steve with it. Bucky is alone now.

 

The last coherent thought that he has (and that he will have in a long time) is about Steve. Of course it is.

_Thank God it's me, not you._


End file.
